


Personal Jesus (Lackfin)

by brmorgan



Series: Rosenrot - o colégio carmim [1]
Category: Mummy: The Resurrection, Vampire: The Masquerade, Wraith: The Oblivion
Genre: Alternate Universe - World of Darkness (Games) Setting, Amenti, F/F, Vampires, colégio carmim
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14063040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brmorgan/pseuds/brmorgan
Summary: Múmia: a ressurreição.Vampiro: a Máscara.Aqui há uma série de one-shots sobre 2 personagens principais e seus envolvimentos com o desdobramento do Colégio Carmim após sua destruição.O Colégio Carmim é uma instituição fundada pela Irmandade dos Condenados, inimigos de antigos senhores vampiros na Romênia e Hungria.Neste colégio apenas aqueles que demonstram alguma aptidão sobrenatural sobrevivem para serem formados como caçadores contra as forças cainitas nas intermináveis noites.





	1. Chapter 1

Acordar era a pior sensação que poderia lembrar em seus músculos quando voltava a habitar o mundo dos vivos.  
Asas que se retraiam em braços frágeis, comprimidas em costelas fragilizadas, órgãos tão grudados uns aos outros, mal dava para respirar direito. Compactado nesse corpo minúsculo, retraído, cheio de limitações e proibições. Seus dedos apertavam algo poroso, enraizado, úmido, difícil de relembrar a textura em sua definição natural. Estava quente, conseguia ouvir aquele órgão maldito palpitando em seu pescoço, agora segurando uma cabeça disforme, grande, pesada, quebradiça.  
Desesperada e faminta.  
Tão fraca e impotente.

Os ouvidos atentos a pequenos ruídos de arranhaduras, revolvendo a terra aos poucos, centímetro a centímetro, pequenas vidas insignificantes se alimentando dos cadáveres que disputavam o lugar com ela. O ar que precisava foi preenchido com um odor pestilento de chuva carregada, destroços, madeira queimada, corpos a apodrecer. Precisava respirar, não engolir aquele veneno que era oxigênio. _\- Anjinho vá embora, venha conversar comigo outro dia. O Diabo tem meus ouvidos por hoje, não vou conseguir ouvir nada que você tem a dizer. Ele me disse que posso ter finalmente meu descanso e paz de mente, seja lá o que se isso possa existir._ O grito foi para dentro em uma boca aberta afundada com terra úmida e amarga em ocre paladar. Tentou cuspir tudo ao mesmo tempo, em respirar ruidosamente, em se mover daquele inferno particular. A rudeza de seus movimentos produziam as primeiras cicatrizes de uma nova vida, aprisionada em um corpo mortal para toda eternidade, em voltas e revoltas de um ritual feito com a pessoa errada. Um mero teste para o aperfeiçoamento.Uma cobaia.

Um erro de percurso.

Um de seus ossos estalou assustadoramente, causando uma dor que lembrava que estava acostumada a sentir sempre. Outro grito, esse para fora, cortando a noite inteiramente escura, silenciosa e amaldiçoada pela neblina. O pescoço forçando a cabeça quebradiça para fora de seu túmulo natural. A friagem da madrugada agredindo seu rosto banhado de suor, sangue coagulado e terra. O braço estourado pelo esforço de cavar desesperadamente para fora daquele útero infecto da mãe tão bondosa em sua graça de dar vida aos vivos, mas maltratar os mortos.E ela no meio.   
Entre um limiar e outro.

Viajante temporário de vidas passadas aglomerada em um conjunto disforme de carne e ossos.

Onde acordara dessa vez?Os olhos que abriram captaram nenhuma luz, mas sombras de muitos que pereceram junto a ela. Quando fora aquilo?! Os ouvidos agora apurados com as pequenas mudanças na atmosfera. Alguém que vira a oportunidade de atravessar o Véu, outro lamúrio ao longe, uma blasfêmia, um choro, um canto, baixo, melodioso, ao seu lado. A canção encostando em sua mão dilacerada pelo esforço de levantar dos mortos. A aproximação era como uma mariposa atraída pela luz cegante. A neblina confundia seus sentidos, mas a presença ali, ao lado, inevitável, imprevisível, irresistível.Com um impulso violento fez seu corpo escapar do invólucro de terra, raízes e grama. As mãos tateavam a grama verdejante e escorregadia pelo orvalho da madrugada, buscando conforto para as primeiras perguntas.Por quê?  
Por que agora?  
Por que novamente?A escuridão e o silêncio subiam por seus poros, invadindo seu ventre e músculos e ossos, esgasgando sua garganta dolorida, cuspindo muco podre e parte do solo agora fértil. O próximo grito foi silencioso, uma ode ao silêncio dos mortos que ali pairavam, perdidos em suas próprias trilhas para o Além. O choro esmagador tomou conta em segundos, todas as dores do mundo em um único singelo momento de verdade disfarçada. _\- Anjinho, você levantou agora? Não, não é seu tempo ainda. Há muito a ser feito. Muito a ser construído? O que farei com meu celeiro de boas almas? Não, não, durma novamente e fique nos braços daquela que protege, mas também castiga com sadismo quem se atreve a acordar cedo demais. Fique, fique minha criança._ O impulso das pernas se projetou dos joelhos para as coxas, voltando com toda força para tendões e tornozelos. O pulo não anunciado foi ouvido por ninguém. Dois corpos - um material, outro necrosado irreal - caíram no chão fofo de um campo de golfe recém inaugurado. O ruído incessante de uma tempestade de areia ecoando como um alarme permanente, a canção que se sobressaía apesar da confusão de sons. Tudo estava tão límpido agora, tão...

_\- Obedecei-me cria do Arges, ou pagarás caro! Tuas relíquias, jamais encostará novamente! Obedecei-me e vá dormir!_

Os grilhões que prendiam os desafortunados foram a inauguração de uma nova hierarquia. Correntes que dilaceravam almas para a Grande Tempestade, coletando os perdidos que não encontravam seu fim na Morte. O Ceifeiro era invencível quando sua colheita era farta. Naquele campo de golfe verdejante havia um pasto vasto e coberto por genocídio cainita de décadas atrás. No ranking daqueles que colhiam, um Amenti era um prêmio único, uma joia rara, um fragmento de estrela.Um braço arrancado e sua respectiva arma de colher. A foice tão enferrujada em seu uso nefasto, presa por corrente atreladas ao corpo do ceifador caiu ao chão com som abafado. O outro braço segurando a mão poderosa que esmagava sem dificuldade uma garganta que não produzia voz. A carranca horrenda do ceifador foi tomando forma, devagar em sua transição entre a Mortalha e a Realidade. O mundo dos vivos mesclado ao dos mortos, dois universos completamente diferentes em simbiose. Tinha feições lindas, horrorosamente lindas e angelicais, como um erro divino de ironizar a pena dos pobres mortais ao disfarçar seus piores servidores com a face de seres tão puros e imponentes. _\- Odeio receber ordens de quem não respeito. E a sua estirpe não me agradou nunca._  - seu punho pressionava devagar, saboreando o gorgolejo da criatura definhando em suas mãos. A Morte era algo natural em seu estado de vida, retirar a morte de um ser que ceifava vidas de outros parecia ser mais prazeroso do que sentir a dor de nascer de novo. _\- Não ousas me assassinar! Eu sou o Pastor dessas terras e nada me faltará!_  - os dedos afundaram na carne tenra e malcheirosa da criatura do submundo. Como uma mariposa atraída pela luz. Esse era seu legado. Sua Sina. Sua distração.

A foice caída no chão atendeu o chamado do novo dono, serpenteando ao chão verdejante e molhado para as mãos pálidas e de dedos longos de unhas impecavelmente pintadas de preto. Um golpe certeiro e rápido, ceifador da Grande Tempestade arruinado em sua existência, uma nova hierarquia selada pelo sangue brotando na mão que segurava a criatura.

 - Interrompi algo importante?

  _\- Quem és?_  - a resposta veio no idioma que nascera sabendo. Algo tão antigo que nem as pedras gravadas de seu povo sobreviveram para contar a História.

 - Apenas passando por aqui. Admirando as estrelas. - a foice naquela mão não era nada agradável, sentiu sua espinha contrair rapidamente quando visualizou o movimento rápido da mão girar a arma letal e recolher as correntes que a prendiam no antigo dono.

 _\- Criança, vá._  - advertiu apenas, o seu despertar estava próximo, e se com um ceifador havia reagido imediatamente, o que diria de uma cainita?

 - Irei ignorar essa sua insolência. Venha, pegue minha mão e vamos sair daqui.

_\- Eu não sigo ninguém e não aceito ajuda dos mortos vindos da maldição de sangue imundo de Caim._

 - Oh, levaria como uma ofensa pessoal, mas compreende sua situação agora? - mostrando a foice com um certo ar cínico. - O meu prêmio é esse e irei reclamá-lo. Você não pode contestar esse fato. Você é minha.

 - Se me acordou de longo sono, deve haver um motivo profundo para essa atrocidade. - as palavras no idioma atual vieram automaticamente, como um resíduo de lembrança escorrendo entre as paredes de sua caixa craniana e arrastar em sua língua dolorida. A cainita deu de ombros sarcasticamente e abriu um sorriso de dentes afiados, lábios sobrenaturalmente rubros, olhos escondidos em maquiagem pesada e de cor escura. Os cabelos longos escondiam parte da crueldade em seus olhos refletindo a luz do luar opaco.

 - Eu estava entediada. - dando a mão anormalmente pálida para a múmia renascida das distantes areias de Duat. -  _Vamos?_


	2. Sobre o capacete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Após anos de convívio, o casal inusitado segue planos intermediários aos seus interesses.  
> Por exemplo: invadir a reunião secreta da Ordem secreta que sua esposa cainita de 13ª geração participa não é lá algo que deveria estar no schedule da semana.
> 
> Ah sim! Há um capacete hi-tech, por isso o título.

O dia estava chuvoso, úmido, difícil de se enxergar um palmo na lente escura do capacete.  
A torrencial castigava seu corpo durante o trajeto, cortando o trânsito morno do começo da tarde em alguma capital qualquer de algum país emergente. O bailar da moto gingava com seu humor do dia: uma bela tarde para cumprir os planos em ação. Na última curva antes de chegar a garagem do edifício onde seu alvo estava, esfregou rapidamente a manga de seu macacão com a ponta dos dedos e acionou o sistema de decodificação remoto, ele agiria por alguns minutos, o que daria tempo de entrar, pegar o elevador para o andar pretendido, fazer o arranjo e sair tranquilamente assim como entrou.

 

Não deixou de cumprimentar segurança na entrada, o de dentro da garagem de concreto cheia de carros luxuosos, estacionou perto da pilastra com o encanamento específico da fibra ótica que conduzia todas as informações dos andares acima para os debaixo.

 

(Contemporâneos: tão obcecados com segurança, mas insistiam em sistemas antigos e falhos.)

 

Tirou o capacete com cuidado, deu uma última alisada na superfície impermeável e ouviu o bipe de confirmação de DNA coletado em seu implante dentro do ouvido. Um outro bipe chamou sua atenção, tirou o celular antiquado do bolso do macacão hi-tech e que já absorvera toda a chuva que pegara nos últimos 20 minutos de trânsito. Sorriu, era uma mensagem com um emoji, um coração preto.

 

Encaminhou-se para o saguão, cumprimentou guarda, porteiro, segurança, chefe de segurança, memorizando cada detalhe corporal que precisaria arrebentar caso algo desse errado. As chances eram de uns 93% para dar tudo conforme planejado. Mas 7% de erro estavam na equação e não se subestimava as margens de erro.

 

Detector de metais, tudo ok.  
Revista nos bolsos, ok.  
 - Posso ver o capacete?  
 - Oh, oh sim, claro! - chaves, telefone ultrapassado, um crachá roubado no encontro da noite passada.  
\- Hey, você tá com um hematoma... Bem aqui...  
\- Tive sorte ontem, hoje vamos ver se continuo na mesma maré, marujo! - sorriu abertamente, piscou, sentia orgulho do hematoma no pescoço, das marcas nas costas, das pequenas feridas na parte interior das coxas. Hoje seria outro dia de provar que as marcas, as demandas, os gemidos, o suor e um apartamento quase todo destruído valiam a pena.

 

Girou o anel com um único diamante no anular, delicadamente, dando o outro sinal para quem deveria saber de sua presença. Aquele anel guardava memórias tão profundas e emocionais que quando acordara para esse século foi o que reconheceu de imediato. Lembranças que guardava de vidas anteriores, mas que estavam ali, na superfície, esperando serem pescadas.

 

Entrou no elevador, apertou o andar dos CEO e a música ambiente encheu seu coração de estranhamento: como sobreviviam a esse tipo de tortura mecânica quando podiam muito bem manter o lugar quieto?! Com uma investigação mais apurada entendeu o porquê dos de agora cismarem com as aparências, maquiando as incertezas e medos com distrações. O capacete em sua mão esquerda coletou mais outra informação sensível aos sentidos humanos, o elevador também coletava dados de segurança. Nada fora do normal, peso, quantidade de pessoas, velocidade, umidade do ar, controle de temperatura ambiente, potencial perigo terrorista.

 

Ridículo.

 

Gostava de construtos mecânicos, eram parecidos com a máquina do corpo humano. Se a memória lhe servia bem, seu pai a ensinara como as relações entre esses dois biotipos de construtos eram frágeis, sensíveis e dignas de adoração. Um elevador com música brega para aliviar a tensão. A música infernal parou, um punhado de corpos entrou em um dos andares, corpos novos, joviais, presos naquelas vestimentas, tão diferentes de seu tempo. O capacete tocou em alguém e deu outro bipe em seu ouvido, coleta de DNA não programada, suspirou e bufou, não achava mais elevadores legais, em suas engrenagens e ruídos. Protegeu o capacete em direção ao seu corpo e recebeu alguns bipes, logo acabaria, era mais um serviço, o perfeito serviço, debaixo do nariz de quem queria se vingar pelo atraso na entrega do trem em Paris. Deixaria o alguém puto por se intrometer diretamente no assunto? Sim, mas aquele executivo que teve que dobrar ao meio para descobrir a informação maior não seria em vão.

 

O elevador abriu mais uma vez, pessoas saíram apressadas, outras entraram do mesmo jeito. Engravatados e suas rotinas. O seu andar era o próximo, outra girada no anel de diamantes, mais uma respirada mais profunda para ter certeza que iria mesmo fazer o que tinha que fazer.  
Mais um serviço. Nada mais.  
Não era como se estivesse dizendo que estava provocando uma guerra civil ou um conflito entre gerações. Quem em sã consciência iria interpretar esse pequeno ato desviante das leis da Gewerkschaft como uma espécie de desobediência suprema?

 

O que a Gewerkschaft não fazia era julgar. Jamais.   
Cada um era responsável pelos seus atos e suas consequências. A Gewerkschaft mantinha esse livre-arbítrio acima de todas as outras leis e obrigações. Diferente da Ordem que mantinha um código sufocante, duro, mutilador sobre seus membros, presos aos códigos e livros antigos, sagrados, secretos, manchados de sangue, suor e lágrimas de gente como os que se aliavam a Gewerkschaft.

 

A eterna guerra entre classes.  
Os pobres desalmados seguidores de suas próprias consciências e percepções de realidade contra aqueles ricos, prósperos, gentis, generosos que comandavam 3/4 do mundo com mãos de ferro, passos silenciosos e alianças poderosas.

 

Que conto amargo e ridículo.

 

A porta abriu para seu andar, mais bipes, esse capacete havia sido uma ótima ideia na divisão de tecnologias, agora um inconveniente. Em passos calmos e pesados em suas botas ainda encharcadas pela tempestade lá fora, o código ativado na manga de sua vestimenta deu acesso a passar pela porta de vidro blindado das salas dos CEOs. Uma secretária genérica, tão comum naquele mundo de corporações, negócios clandestinos e espionagem industrial, exclamou algo sobre não ter autorização para entrar na reunião. Levantou o crachá roubado por 3 segundos e teve a resposta esperada: murmúrios de desculpas apressadas e a porta interna ser aberta por um segurança enorme e de sorriso amarelo. Sem arma.

 

Estranho.

 

Ao passar por ele, cumprimentou de volta com um sincero "Obrigada chefia..." - era uma das táticas dos tempos antigos agora renovada: quando se tratava os meros mortais como realeza, assim eles dobravam com mais facilidade.

 

\- Perdoem-me a interrupção e o atraso! - disse rapidamente disfarçando o sotaque carregado do Oriente, deu uma olhada rápida nos participantes da reunião, todos potenciais alvos, todos sentenciados pela Ordem, todos prontos para levarem seus castigos. Havia uma razão maior em estar ali e não era para salvar a pele dessa corja elitista, precisava desvendar antes que algo ruim acontecesse. - Pensa rápido, brother! - exclamou, em um movimento rápido jogou o capacete em direção de quem detinha a palavra na hora, um executivo padrão e pela identificação de DNA automática, justamente a cabeça financeira do braço da Ordem naquele país. Perfeito. Era ele mesmo que era o contrato.

 

O arremesso fora mais que bem feito, além de coletar todas as digitais do cara e parte da impressão das palmas, recolheu informações corporais múltiplas, batimento cardíaco, nível de açúcar no sangue, outras impurezas, respiração, pressão sanguínea na base do pescoço e cabeça. Um filete tímido de sangue descia de uma de suas narinas, a expressão de horror no primeiro momento para uma de desdém. Havia atingido o executivo no nariz com o capacete.  
\- Opa foi mal chefia! Escapou a mão nessa? - como boa samaritana treinada foi ajudar o enfermo, o olhar do executivo foi para o outro lado da sala, a figura estoica sentada na cadeira maior e bebericando um chá escuro e de aroma imperceptível não expressou emoção alguma.  
\- Gareth, continue com sua explanação, sim? - a mesa de executivos prendeu a respiração ao ouvir a voz tão melodiosa. Um misto de medo, frustração, adoração. O referido homem deixou o capacete na mesa e com cuidado tirou um lenço de seu terno, limpou o sangue do nariz e continuou a apresentação.

 

Sentou-se no lugar do tal Gareth. Gareth que nunca ouvira o nome. De tantos Gareth no mundo, esse seria o seu grande Gareth. Outro bipe na mesa, o capacete captando um sinal fraco da mesa. Outro bipe para ameaça mínima. A apresentação continuava, alguns executivos questionando pautas nas planilhas copiadas em seus tablets de última geração. Executivos de meia idade. Outro bipe para ameaça média, favor verificar. Mais outra olhada na sala moderna, espaçosa, imensa janela de vidro único, que a vista da metrópole a perder de vista, a grande mesa de vidro pesado, todos tão engalfinhados na tecnologia e conexões. O bipe próximo a obrigou levantar de seu lugar roubado e ir ao mini bar ali perto da pessoa de voz melodiosa.

 

Um arrepio característico não a tirou do foco, jarro de água, copo de cristal, virar uma porção, tomar goles com cuidado. Mais outro bipe a mensagem em sua retina ocular substituída por uma interface remota avisou o inevitável: risco imediato de explosão.  _SAIA JÁ DAÍ BILLY CAOLHA!!!!!_  As letras apareciam em seu olho falso.

 

Recebeu um toque de leve no quadril.  
\- Um copo de água para mim, por favor? - a de voz melodiosa e carregando todo o seu mundo nas costas pediu gentilmente com um sorriso verdadeiro.

 

Obedeceu, serviu o copo de água, deu a ela, ouvidos e olhos focados no Gareth tão esforçado na apresentação, apenas foco no cara. Mais outro serviço. Talvez o último serviço. Girou o anel de diamante no anular com o polegar, observou a mulher sorvendo a água devagar, foco no Gareth e no odor de suor do terceiro executivo perto dele, outro bipe, mais outra mensagem, Gareth apresentava números tão bem, bons números, gostava de números quando criança, quando a deixavam sair das covas e decorar as escrituras e os números dos estrangeiros e os nomes das estrelas no céu e os símbolos ao lado dos esquifes e as ferramentas de coleta, e tudo que seu pai a ensinara nas tumba das famílias reais para nunca mais se esquecer.

 

Nunca mais.  
Nunca dormir, nunca morrer.

 

Em um impulso tirou o copo de água da mão da mulher, e com a ponta dos dedos no queixo majestoso e suave, direcionou para si o olhar tão jovial, tão audacioso, com tantas crônicas para viver e amores para sentir, o gesto delicado não passou despercebido pela trupe de executivos apavorados, Gareth se perdeu em palavras.  
-  _Quando chegarmos em casa, eu explico._  
-  _O quê você...?_  - e deu um breve beijo morno nos lábios sempre frios e cobertos por batom carmim.

 

Correu em direção do capacete, agarrou-o com destreza, girou o corpo apoiada na mesa de vidro e encaixou-o rudemente na cabeça de um velho executivo com abotoaduras de ouro maciço, insígnia máxima da Ordem. Ele não protestou com a rapidez do serviço, na verdade parecia decidido.

 

E com toda força que tinha lançou-o pela janela única, imensa e blindada.

 

O estrondo do impacto do vidro fortemente protegido não foi comparado a explosão de um corpo em queda livre e protegido por um capacete indestrutível lá fora.

 

Gritaria, pânico e confusão atrás de si.  
Lá embaixo, sobrando apenas metade de um decrépito corpo e seu capacete com novas amostras de DNA - alto clero, longevidade, sangue de 13ª geração nas veias, travas de segurança em 2 localidades, biometria em um cofre na Suíça, tudo agora estava no mainframe da Gewerkschaft. O capacete quicou duas vezes no chão de concreto antes de parar de bipar.

 

O impacto incomum em vidro de cerca de 10 centímetros de espessura, a explosão de um nanochip de C4 implantado no ouvido do ancião não interrompera o fluxo de informações emaranhadas, a queda livre de um prédio de 33 andares sim.   
Iria ter séria conversa com o techguy.

 

A manobra de evasão era sair correndo dali aproveitando a confusão, mas algo a fez se manter entre os estilhaços de vidro, a mesa e a pessoa com quem jurara ficar eternamente na saúde, na doença, na alegria e na tristeza. Votos horríveis para os de agora, em sua cabeça as palavras sagradas dos antigos, dos seus ancestrais, sua família. Ela agora era sua família.

 

Sendo da Ordem ou não.   
Sendo inimigo ou não.

 

Gareth chamou atenção apontando aos seguranças armários quem pensava que era a ameaça, poucos segundos para decidir uma fuga, ficar meses sem ver a esposa que acabara de ser vítima de um atentado em massa por seu próprio mentor? Não, não iria mais perder momentos como esse. A Gewerkschaft dizia que suas ações eram de sua responsabilidade e sua família era sua responsabilidade maior acima de todas.

 

Os seguranças sacaram as armas, um instante entre a fuga, debaixo da mesa ou tentar desviar das balas, um instante para dar mais uma razão para a briga ser bem pior após tudo acabasse. Um instante para descobrirem que não era mortal, nem um ser humano comum.

 

Decisões.

 

A mão pálida e trêmula da voz melodiosa cessou qualquer movimento dos seguranças, as palavras de ordem do Gareth tão bom com o os números, até sua garganta trancou com a respiração entrecortada. Os passos apressados em sua direção e um abraço apertado em seu corpo carregado de adrenalina e decisões a se fazer.

 

Abraçou a esposa de volta. Disfarce descoberto, segredo exposto, anos de dedicação exclusiva a Gewerkschaft jogados pela janela quebrada, guerra civil logo à beira de acontecer, e só conseguia ter a reação de agarrar-se a mulher que a aceitou como um ser vivo e funcional para encarar aquele século apavorante.

 

Dedos longos que passaram pelos cabelos escuros dela, um cheirinho ao lado de seu rosto, um beijo carinhoso na testa, segurava-a com todo cuidado do mundo. Esqueceu que tinha 7 miras direcionadas para sua cabeça, que os bipes do olho falso cibernético apontavam chance mínima de sobreviver com um tiroteio. Apertou mais a mulher em seus braços e falou a única coisa que parecia ser certa na hora em seu idioma natal: " _Vai ficar bem, te protejo, estou aqui._ "  
" _Plano B?_ " - a mulher trêmula em seus braços sussurrou no mesmo idioma. Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, esperou o plano B vir.


	3. DR no necrotério

A música clássica se misturava com o barulho ensurdecedor de uma serra, o ambiente esterilizado e gelado, as macas dispostas em fila para caber no cômodo, dezenas de corpos como ela. Cada um ressoando sua entropia natural. Do pó ao pó, o alfa e o ômega, começo e fim.

O olho que funcionava abriu por debaixo do saco preto, sem a tag no dedão, estava vestida ainda, sem incisão, a pequena poça de sangue a empapar suas costas e nuca. Perceber Vida através daquele tecido pesado seria uma tarefa difícil, assustar humanos contemporâneos também não era prazeroso, o último havia sido enviado para uma instituição de pessoas loucas e jamais gostaria de cometer esse delito em prejudicar a mente frágil dos mais novos apenas por ser quem era.  
Precisava voltar a respirar, logo. Os pulmões voltaram a funcionar em poucos segundos. Respirar e sair dali.  
Experimentou se mexer sutilmente, encontrou o começo do fecho daquele saco, estava ainda super as vestes, um simples clicar na manga e zip, uma navalha pequena rasgou o fecho. Agora era encarar o mundo dos vivos novamente.

Sentou se rapidamente como ensinavam, o sangue voltando a circular devagar em suas veias vazias, o órgão precioso ali palpitando como uma máquina enferrujada. Sentiu a sensação de querer cuspir algo em seu interior. Talvez um pedaço da alma como muitos brincavam, ela nunca levará aquela piada a sério. Cuspiu mesmo assim: seu anel de diamante.

As pernas não funcionavam ainda, mas se esticou para voltar a ter os movimentos de volta, sem sucesso. Passos além da música clássica tão entediante, a serra parara alguns segundos atrás e passos. Deitou-se novamente na maca e tentou fechar o saco como podia, pelo menos para fingir alguns segundos. Percebeu que seu olho falso não estava mais em sua órbita ocular, e o anel de diamante! Instintivamente levantou-se novamente e trombou com sua esposa ao seu lado, lágrimas em um rosto tão desesperadamente belo, boca e queixo respingando sangue fresco e quente, suas mãos deformadas por estrutura em forma de garras ao invés dos dedos, os cabelos escuros desgrenhados e sujos. Terra, poeira, fuligem, madeira, orvalho da madrugada. Seu coração deu uma pontada maldita e sentiu todas as funções corporais voltarem ao mesmo tempo, a máquina enferrujada sendo forçada a operar.

Teve seu crânio dominado pelas mãos poderosas e recebeu um beijo molhado, quente, férreo, uma mordiscada cruel no lábio inferior, um gemido.  
\- Nunca... Mais... Faça... Isso!!  - pontuava cada palavra com mais beijos e uma sucção em particular que a deixou mole, mas por outro motivo sem ser a Morte.  
\- Um pequeno erro de cálculo...  
\- Eu fui obrigada a te esfaquear e matar meu melhor executivo financeiro. Pra limpar a sua bagunça! - ela ralhou com indignação, tateando seus braços e encontrando a mão esquerda, encaixou o anel ali com todo cuidado trêmulo que estava. - Por tudo que nos é sagrado, não me faça mais...  
\- Você matou o legista?  
\- Odeio Wagner e seus exageros.  
- Tristão e Isolda era algo inspirador de se escutar nos anfiteatros de Habsburg.  
\- Convencida... - o carinho recebido atenuou os sintomas gritantes de aversão natural aquele predador a sua frente. Ganhou mais um beijo e sentiu o cheiro característico que apenas a mulher poderia exalar. Aninhou-se imediatamente no abraço que ela ofereceu e respirou pausadamente para se centrar na recuperação de seus movimentos e sentidos. - Qual era seu alvo original?  
\- O bom Gareth, bom dos números...  
\- Ele está em alguma construção agora...  
\- Nem era para despachar o coitado. Era pra pegar as digitais...  
\- Você está querendo me falir, é isso? Posso considerar uma traição?  
\- Será que podemos conversar isso em casa e não aqui no meio dos sem-vida?  
\- Não, será aqui. - a agarrando mais, as mãos de dedos agora normais e ávidos por tocar e sentir. - O que exatamente de Gareth vocês queriam que não fosse perguntando para mim?  
\- Senhora...  
\- Oh, sem essa de senhora pra cima de mim! Eu assisti meu mentor se autodestruir e querer levar o resto do time com ele, devorar meu único executivo financeiro capacitado e enfeitiçar toda segurança para entender que nada havia acontecido!  
\- Você devorou o cara mesmo?!  
\- Não mude de assunto! Fale logo, é uma ordem!  
\- Okay... Tudo bem... - virou-se na maca e saiu do saco de coleta de cadáver. Precisava de um banho urgente. - Sei que se explicar, vou acabar tentando mentir pra não te magoar. Vamos lá, tem pouco, mas está circulando. - ofereceu o braço direito, uma das veias principais ressaltando sob a pele. A reação foi imediata, recebeu a mordida voraz com dignidade e não esboçou emoção alguma. Sua mente ainda estava desligada em certos aspectos anatômicos. As sinapses de dor ainda não haviam sido refeitas.

A esposa tirou os lábios já manchados de sangue de seu braço e arregalou os olhos em horror. Aos poucos foi se afastando da maca, mãos cobrindo o rosto e soluços sufocados na garganta. O choro veio a seguir, estridente, alto, carregado de uma dor antiga e mal cuidada. O lamento ecoou no cômodo frio, cortante em seus ouvidos sensíveis. Fechou os olhos para não sentir aquela energia que apenas os mortos-vivos carregavam quando estavam em profunda escuridão e dor. Decisões.

Cumprir sua tarefa original ou sucumbir novamente à decadência?   
Seus pais ensinaram que família vinha antes que tudo. Amor em seu estado puro. Zelo. Confiança. Cuidado. Carinho. Como iria negar tudo isso, acumulado em séculos sobrenaturais de histórias e trajetórias juntas (mesmo que não lembrasse, que ela continuasse assim, esquecida do passado que era tão vívido para si) e cumprir uma missão que nem era mais a prioridade?

Honrar seu Deus e enviar os mortos-vivos de volta aos Seus braços.

Matar criaturas da noite não era uma opção, era obrigação, como mentores zelosos do Equilíbrio da Vida, encaminhar os perdidos de volta de onde não deveriam ter saído.

Endireitou a postura, ajeitou o anel em seu anular, pegou uma caixa de gaze ali perto, embebeu de água da torneira perto da maca maior e se aproximou com cuidado da fera enjaulada em forma de mulher ocidental, executiva, bem sucedida, Abraçada pelo clã mais mortífero dos perdidos. Com delicadeza prendeu os cabelos da esposa atrás da nuca, a gaze molhada deslizando devagar no rosto imundo, pescoço e mãos machucadas. Com outra gaze seca retirou o excesso de sujeira e lágrimas.

Se ajoelhou perante ela e verificou como estavam os seus pés. Descalços, feridos, cimento seco, areia, asfalto, unhas quebradas, cortes. Virou-se rapidamente e bateu nas próprias costas a chamando.   
- Vamos. Sobe aqui que te levo pra casa.   
\- O que você está fazendo?   
\- Te dando garupa. Ou como nos velhos antigos tempos: era como a gente escrava levava vocês faraós almofadinhas quando a areia estava escaldando sob os pés. Ou atravessar o Nilo em temporada dos jacarés.   
\- Não sou almofadinha. - disse a mais nova subindo desajeitamente nas costas da esposa e segurando bem os ombros dela. - Você realmente fazia isso?   
\- Não, eu era criança. Mas atravessar o Nilo com os jacarés sim.   
\- Algum dia irei ouvir essa história toda?   
\- Não sei dizer... Pode ser que sim ou não...   
\- Maldito dia em que te desenterrei...   
\- Bendito dia em que te poupei de ser enterrada definitivamente.   
\- Metida.   
\- Atrevida.


	4. Chapter 4

O breve roçar nos joelhos fez com que a brincadeira iniciasse.  
O tempo era curto e precioso demais para se desperdiçar em papo furado (Certo de que o papo furado também servia como pretexto para o jogo, mas esse não era o caso agora.), um joelho no outro, como se fosse apenas uma cutucada para acordar a pessoa do lado. E assim começou a intrusão.

A brincadeira inocente, não trouxe a disputa de quem tinha mais forças de empurrar o joelho de quem, mas forçou a aproximação entre as duas pessoas, como uma conexão imediata, logo ombros e quadris estavam no mesmo alinhamento e grudados um ao outro. Até então, nada era arriscado, nada era tão impossível e definitivamente nada era tão divertido quanto estar ali, sentada ao lado da pessoa que mais admirava em uma briguinha silenciosa iniciada por um breve roçar de joelhos.

Suspirou, não iria ganhar muita coisa demonstrando apenas isso, mas preferiu deixar a brincadeira seguir as regras da outra pessoa, sem se importar se conseguiria mais que o toque breve nas pernas, no quadril ou no ombro. Realmente não importava muito ter qualquer outra demonstração mais ávida de afeto, contando que aquele corpo ali não se afastasse do seu. Aí sim seria angustiante.

Suspirou novamente, a troca de olhares foi inevitável, assim como o risinho nervoso e sem graça. O joelho desafiado agora balançava na sua direção, batendo de vez em quando na sua cartilagem e produzindo um ritmo estável no seu corpo, estavam dançando e nem sabiam que música que tocava.

  
Os campos de proteção e vigilância para qualquer limite ultrapassado estavam ligados, armadilhas de ferro em volta, nenhum movimento brusco para não dissipar esse pequeno momento de movimento bobo de uma perna para outra, duradouro era o toque quando o joelho se encontrava com a coxa e ali ficava por alguns segundos antes de voltar a fazer o ritmo viciante de ninar. Queria estar com sono, mas não poderia, não daquele jeito.

Outra troca de sorrisos, mais timidez ainda, uma formiga intrometida circulando a mão fria da outra pessoa, sem pensar em consequência alguma, avançou o espaço pessoal dela e tentou enxotar o inseto. Conseguiu, mas percebera a intrusão tarde demais.

Os olhos tão vivos de um castanho escuro estavam pregados aos seus, como se procurasse uma permissão total para desvendar todas suas inseguranças. O grande problema era esse: A resposta era a mesma para todas as inseguranças.

Até tentou desviar o olhar, mas sentiu o corpo tencionar ao ter uma das mãos da outra pessoa cobrindo parte do seu queixo e se apropriando de seu rosto. O puxão não foi brusco em seus cabelos, mas sentiu que dali não iria mais escapar (e já era tempo para isso acontecer). Perdida no transe dos olhos que sempre sonhava nas noites mais confusas, ela se deixou levar, pela mão gelada que a segurava no lugar, mas que a transportava para lugares que sequer queria imaginar que existissem.

O rosto desejado se aproximou aos poucos, lábios ávidos por um beijo, um carinho, mas apenas um sussurro foi sua recompensa: "Vamos ficar assim por um tempo...?" e a resposta deveria ter sido algo mais inteligente que um bobo "Arrãm...", e assim ficaram.

Olhos fechados, testas grudadas, pontas dos narizes roçando calmamente um ao outro, os lábios quase se tocando, mas nenhuma esperança de um beijo verdadeiro. A angústia, a aflição, a insegurança, todas foram embora assim que aquela mão gelada se apropriou de seus cabelos e agora acariciava de leve atrás de sua orelha e massageava um ponto na nuca que a fazia ficar sonolenta desde quando se entendia de gente. Naquele mesmo momento da massagem, pensou que a última coisa na vida agora era querer dormir. Suspirou para dentro e viu que o olhar tão irresistível de se mirar estava praticamente hipnotizando o seu, como uma fagulha escondida, pronta para reacender uma chama tão forte que poderia queimar as duas a qualquer instante. Qualquer formação coerente de palavras fugiu ali, igualmente qualquer resistência que poderia colocar para impedir que estava selado. Se adiantou um pouco e tentou alcançar o seu objetivo secreto, mas a mão em sua nuca não permitiu chegar perto dos lábios que tanto queria fervorosamente, tentou mais outra vez, e os lábios se curvaram em um sorriso enigmático, esmagador e estranhamente não familiar.

Algo estava terrivelmente errado ali.

Era a mesma pessoa, a mesma admiração, a mesma chama viva de paixão e luxúria, mas por que o sorriso não? Se era esse o traço que mais a chamava atenção, por que se tornara irresistivelmente predador?

O olhar vidrado no seu foi preparando o momento mais esperado, a intrusão em seu espaço pessoal agora consumado, morreria literalmente se não soubesse o gosto daqueles lábios nos seus. Abriu a boca para dizer algo sobre o silêncio, mas foi surpreendida com um delicioso beijo no ombro. O arrastar da língua macia, as pequenas mordidas inocentes, o calor em seu ventre subindo assim como o beijo tão esperado: Será que aquele era um começo? Haveria um beijo após esse carinho tão provocador?

Um gemido seu escapou ao receber outro beijo um ponto abaixo da orelha, seguido pelos movimentos mais sensuais que alguém poderia realizar com os lábios. Palavras sussurradas em um hálito quente e febril em seu ouvido, viu-se perdida em encantos profanos.

Nem notara para onde o beijo ia.

Foi fortemente abraçada por braços gélidos, mas ainda tão queridos. Seu corpo pareceu amolecer em toda a tensão usada no agarro, por um momento achou que seu coração estava para escapar pela sua garganta, não resistiu ao abraço forte e vigoroso, apenas se entregou, como já gostaria de fazer há muito tempo. Os beijos em seu pescoço continuavam, leves, sorrateiros e provocantes. Arrepios causados por mordidelas mais acentuadas, o fraco respirar quente eriçando sua pele ao passar.

Inundada de uma vontade insana de dominar aquela que eliminava qualquer pensamento racional de sua mente, com esforço ela se soltou do aperto do abraço e sorriu lascivamente para a amante. Convidar para sua cama era algo opcional, mas gostaria de deixar bem claro o que queria para aquele encontro. Levantou-se e estendeu a mão trêmula, mas não compreendeu o porquê do olhar confuso da amada. Mais confuso ainda era ter sua blusa empapada de algo quente e úmido. Letárgica de desejo e paixão, ela mirou a fonte do incômodo. Sangue rubro seu,manchando suas vestes e descendo pelos seus dedos lentamente, como se estivesse se esvaindo aos poucos.

  
"Me perdoe..." - murmurou a pessoa de seus sonhos, os lábios tão desejados em carmim, cobertos pelo seu sangue, olhos predatórios tão assustadores quanto o desejo que deixara aflorar minutos antes. Seu corpo dizia para voltar a abraçar a pessoa, mas a dor estava ali. A dor tomava conta de seu ser.

Apavorada, em um último relance da Realidade, ela estendeu a mão por ajuda (Ou por misericórdia) e de joelhos desfaleceu ao chão sentindo o peso da amante sob seu corpo.

O beijo agora fora perdido para a Eternidade. Restava apenas a Fome e nada mais.

**Author's Note:**

> Altamente inspirado em bandas como Depeche Mode e A Perfect Circle.  
> Just saying: é provável que a vampira seja Assamita de 13ª geração e a amenti uma Sefekhi.


End file.
